2513
January * 11: The Jeffers riots end in the District of Poland, 17 Structures are burned down and over 5,795 people are arrested, The officer who killed Layton Christabella Jeffers, "Adrian Fryderyk" is found guilty of murder and is sentenced to 53 years in prison * 12: Boselus fugitive and collaborator with the TEC flees Hylog and with his small army captures planet Hyron II and creates Tygotan-Hyron II. * 14: USR Kal Nedis Leo Taigo declares war on Josminianism following the September 21st attacks, AVS Premaris: Ionus Maardin condemns this act but decides not to interfere. 17 other nations including the , Boreluzian Federation and even Draliskan Empire, join the USR over the next ten years February * 15: Planet Sovius fully thaws after the 2510 flash freeze attack * 17: The New Sapphirian Alliance Center area is fully cleared of debris following the 2512 September 21st attacks by the Josminian Maliquate * 28: Stratis joins the New Sapphirian Alliance * 28: Richard Parley succeeds Brandon Luis as president of the SkyWing Covenant March * 2: Patreon: Saolang Chun is defeated by the Arcmind's Kandlia on Tygotan, his fleet returns to Korelekon in shambles * 4: AVS Researchers estimate that planet Chirshiela only contains 270 "animaloid" species anywhere on the small world April * 25: SkyWing President: Richard Parley announces that the SkyWing Covenant have developed their own Frost Core * 27: James Franco Cerada succeeds Madeline Bloom as president of Mayana May * 10: 2nd Stratus Republic President: Hylux Van Strauss (2509-2511) is arrested by Stellarussian Authorities for spying on their Nuclear Missile Silos in 2510 * 11: Mayana Republic joins the Centerpoint Alliance * 13: 17 Billion Terrans through various means witness the coronation of Astrus Horner in the Roma Dominion after Ronald Raynor steps down and joins the UTSEA. it is the most watched event in human history. * 27: Frontier: A Survivors Story ''created by "Internet Magic Studios" premiers in Earth theaters * 30: "The Great Slaughter of Kylux" Viserak Rebels of the "Viserak Hunters League" slaughter 7000 Natogytts on Kalrein including Yu Guan of the Psion Order, Spitter Taigo, looks into this event. June * 2: Scotland District Governor Matthew Hawes is executed in the UTSEA after evidence showed that he colluded with the Axis of Freedom in 2507 during the Invasion of Borelecava * 17: The 2513 Cisek Blizzard hits Antarctos, Ma Tiego, orphaned by a similiar blizzard in 2502 gets Psionic traumatic memories that cause him to damage the his home, leaving him out in the cold, Ma Tiego nearly dies but manages to seek medical assistance at the Sisco Hospital 25 miles away, 7,200 are killed the Blizzard, the Planetary Governor of Antarctos Kayin Veen (2428-2513) is killed and replaced by James Tego. * 20: The town of Netherbar is completely buried in the blizzard of Cisek, only 27 of the 957 people survive * 24: The Dark Dystopia film "''2453" premiers July * 17: General Enraldy crushes Varenov Kashtun in the PMFT 257 to 98 August *8: Stellarussia Premier: Aleksandr Antonya refuses to show clemency to Hylux Van Strauss, who later is convicted of spying and is sentenced to 179 years in prison. September * 2: Kalrein joins the New Sapphirian Alliance * 9: A bomb explodes in the Greece Tower in Barcel Province of Stellarussia, The Stellarussian government blames the attack on the Stratus Republic. 17 people are injured. * 26: James Metzen discovers the "Delta Wave Psionic Matrix" a strange galaxy encompassing field that connects all Psionic organisms to eachother. * 30: The Anti-Slavic Organisation is founded in the Stratus Republic, the UTSEA and other Terran nations condemn this racist faction. October * 30: Leeka Reanz (2491-2513) A Natogytt Trans-Scylotyte after his reassignment surgery is killed in Kandaris by an anti Trans-Scylotyte Terrorist group "Formovo" November * 3: The Second Expedtion is ordered by TEC Nedisorpo: Hanego Shun, Arbitrator: Satista De'Latonus is put in charge * 4: All events related to the A.S.O are banned in the UTSEA * 8: USR and TEC sign the Non-aggression pact * 13: Courier: Mazariti kills Crux Corruct, damaging the Arcmind's control of the Kandlia on Tygotan December *27: A Stratus Republic Barge is commandeered by Stellarussian terrorists. 14 crew members are kidnapped, the SR and Stellarussia edge closer to war, as the UTSEA is occupied with dealing with Williamsburg's warring states. Category:Years